


This One Time in Kansas

by spiralicious



Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100th Special Challenge, Bad Cheesecake Timing, Bad Golden Girls Parody, Community: fffc, Gen, Humor, Parody, Table E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Never a dull night at the Winchester & Co. household.
Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807858
Kudos: 3
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	This One Time in Kansas

Sam sipped coffee at the dining table. It was that weird time of night when it was still too early to go to bed, but there were no good reasons to stay up. The house was quiet. Bobby went to his room to fall asleep to his TV hours ago, Dean was on a... date, at least that was what he'd called it, and Cas was off doing whatever it was he did while the rest of them were sleeping. No one had a clue what he did, but it was quiet and confined to his room. Sam had decided to try to catch up on his reading and the dining room had far better lighting than his bedroom. 

He flipped a page when he heard the backdoor open and shut. The person wasn't trying hard enough to be quiet to be a burglar, it must have been Dean. Sam looked at his watch and waited. 

Dean walked from the mudroom into the kitchen, having already removed his coat. He headed straight for the fridge and didn't even look the direction of the dinning table. 

“You're home early, for you,” Sam said. 

Dean jumped. Clutching the fridge door with one hand and his chest with the other, he turned and looked at Sam. “Trying to give a guy a heart attack?”

“What happened? She get a good look at you in bright lighting?” Sam really tried not to sound smug, and failed. 

“Har, har.” Dean took a beer from the fridge and sat across from his brother. “At least, I had a date.”

“A date that ended suspiciously early.” Sam pretended to go back to reading. 

“It's not that early,” Dean tried to defend himself. 

“Dean, it's not like you to be home so soon. Did the cream not help?”

Cas' sudden appearance caught both brothers off guard, causing them both to startle. But Sam recovered first. “Wait, there's a cream involved?” 

“You,” Dean pointed at Cas, “stop sneaking up on people.” He turned to give his attention back to Sam, “And it's not that kind of cream.”

“Than what kind of cream is it?”

“It's personal, Sam.”

“Not helping your case, Dean.”

With both brothers locked in a staring contest, Cas had but one recourse, “I'll get the cheesecake,” and went to the fridge.

“What is with all the racket? Can't you idjits... Oh, hell, Cas.” 

Unfortunately, Bobby's entrance into the room coincided with Cas' pulling the cheesecake out of the fridge, causing a very messy collision. 

Sam covered his mouth with his hand to cover a snicker. At least, he tried to be casual about it. Dean on the other hand, was laughing so hard, he was doubled over in his chair. Cas “magicked” the cheesecake off of Bobby onto the tray it had been originally sitting on. It wasn't pretty, but it was there. 

Bobby sighed. “I guess I'll get the forks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFFC: Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 4. Bad Cheesecake Timing


End file.
